


Heart

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma learns a cool new coffee trick





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is short & off my schedule bc I’m procrastinating studying oopshfhdbf

Usually, the second Paul entered Beanies Emma’s hands would jump to preparing his regular black coffee but today she didn’t move.

She was giving him this look from behind the counter, this wide grin spreading from ear to ear. “Paul!” 

“Hey babe,” he gave her a puzzled smile as she still didn’t move. 

“Hi!” She grabbed his tie and levered herself up for a quick kiss, but didn’t add anything else.

“Black coffee?” He asked, sliding his money across the counter. 

Emma’s expression turned to detest as she glanced down at the money, her shoulder falling and her lips curling up as if she was about to snarl. 

“Am I not paying?” He quickly drew it back, assuming it had upset her. 

“No, Paul. You’re not getting a black coffee today. How do you feel about a latte?” 

“Sure, I could use a latte. Is the machine broken?”

Emma had started busying herself the second he approved, grabbing a pitcher and the milk as her stupid smile came back. “Mmmyeah!” She sounded like she had said it only to convince him.

Paul was pretty sure the machine was working fine, so curiously, he took a seat by the counter so he could talk with her as she made it. “What’s the surprise?”

“There’s no surprise!” She shook her head but they both knew her smile gave away the truth. “I just want you to have a latte, mix things up a bit.” She grabbed a new pitcher and filled it with milk, did some needless pouring back and forth like a party trick and banged the bottom of the pitcher on the table to foam it. “You’ll see, Paul, you’ll see,” she shook her head like she needed him to be quiet now, her eyes slitted and she bit down on her tongue as she concentrated.

Paul rested his arms on the counter, watching Emma work closely. 

She poured the milk very steadily, controlling the tipping of the milk pitcher very closely. Then, with a satisfied smile she picked up the cup.

She carried the cup in one hand without spilling as much as a drop, weaving around the counter to deliver it to him.   
“Here you are!” 

He looked down at his cup, a quick ‘aww’ escaping his mouth before he could even try to hold it back.

“I learnt how to do all that fancy latte art shit,” she pulled out a seat next to him, sitting on it to the side with her back leaning against the counter just so he knew she couldn’t stay long. “But you don’t get art with a black coffee so I had no other choice but to give you a latte today man.” 

“That’s cute Emma,” he could feel his face reddening, unable to look away from his drink. 

Drawn in with milk was a simple if not a bit messy heart. 

“I can make a swan, too, if you wanna see that next time,” she offered, sounding quite accomplished. “Nora made us take this whole course. People have been loving it.” 

Paul nodded, clasping a hand over his eyes to hold back happy tears. 

She snorted at him. “Babe, get over it. I just wanted to show you, don’t take it personally. I don’t remember anything else from the course so it was either this or the swan. I just haven’t mastered the swan yet.” She stood up from her chair, put off by any instance of romance as per usual. “Just drink it and get a move on.” 

Paul nodded, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to. 

Emma rolled her eyes and scoffed, throwing her cleaning towel over her shoulder to hide the blushing of her cheeks as she walked back around the counter. “You’re such a nerd, Paul.”


End file.
